Welcome to my Life
by Vespers-Goodbye
Summary: Spencer’s life was fun at her home in Ohio she had the perfect girlfriend and life. That’s until her mom walked in and shipped her whole family to L.A. Will Spencer ever get over Katie and meet someone else or will she just stay miserable.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** Well here is my new story I've been working on! Sorry I haven't updating Spashley Haunted or Once in a Lifetime I've just been having a really bad writers block for the past few months and softball practice gets me really busy during the week so I pretty much have only 1 hour on the computer per night lol. Thank goodness its spring break finally. Well that's pretty much all I have to say!**

**Summery: Spencer's life was fun at her home in Ohio she had the perfect girlfriend and life. That's until her mom walked in and shipped her whole family to L.A. Will Spencer ever get over Katie and meet someone else or will she just stay miserable. Find out in Welcome to my Life.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Mr. Tom Lynch and The-N do sadly. If I did South of Nowhere would still be on and not cancelled.**

**Spencer's POV**

Do you ever wish you could go back in time? Back to when you were happy with who you were and who you were with. Well that's how I felt when my mom walked in on me and my girlfriend Katie back in Ohio. I swear my mom is so stupid and to judgmental with who I hang out with or who I'm dating sometimes. Well after she caught me with Katie we are now moving more than 3,000 miles away to Los Angeles, California. What a joy, NOT. My dad has been trying to talk some since in her for the past few days but she made it official were moving and that's that. She won't even let me say goodbye to Katie at all.

"Spencer are you sure your okay with us moving and all?" Clay my favorite brother asks me. He actually accepts me for who I am just like my dad.

"No not really. But I can't do anything now mom already made it official. I just wish I could say goodbye to Katie before we leave." I said with sadness in my voice talking to Clay.

"I know Spence mom can over react sometimes but its okay. Maybe you'll meet someone new in L.A. you may like more than Katie." Clay said hoping to make me feel better.

"I don't know if I can. I just love Katie to much to let her go." I said.

"I know but will you please try?" Clay asked.

"Ok I'll try." I said.

"Spencer and Clay come on we have to go now!" My mom yelled up the stairs at us.

Dang it I forgot we're starting school today at King High School. Seriously who names there school King High when there mascot is a cobra? Sorry that was way random. My ass of a brother Glen is still in the bathroom. I swear he can be such a girl he spends more time in the bathroom than me. Hang on my phones vibrating. Oh it's a text from Katie.

_How's living in LA? I really miss you. Please text back xo Katie._

_It's ok but it's really boring without you. I miss you to xo Spence. _Send.

Well this should be a very interesting day.

**30 minutes later**

Ok where the hell is my English class at. I swear they screw up there school maps just to confuse new students at this place. Oh here it is room 309. Thank goodness I'm not late.

"Excuse me but are you Spencer Carlin?" the teacher asks me.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Well welcome to King High. I'm Mr. Smith you can go ahead and sit behind Ashley Davies. Ashley will you please raise your hand so Spencer knows where to sit please?" Mr. Smith asks.

I see a girl with curly brown hair and red bangs with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen raise her hand near the back of the classroom. As soon as a sit down I can feel someone watching me I just ignore it and pay attention to the teacher in the front. Oh what a joy were learning prepositions. Why do they always repeat what we've already learned every year in English it's so boring.

"Hi. I'm Ashley you must be Spencer." Ashley asks me.

"Yeah." I say back.

"Are you enjoying L.A. so far?" Ashley asks me.

"Yeah but I still miss my old town and friends there." I said back.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure you'll get used to it here." Ashley said.

"I hope so." I said.

After that we didn't talk. So I just sat during class texting Katie mostly until the bell rang at 9:30. Gosh why do classes here have to be so long here? Oh it's an A and B class day school duh. Why am I so stupid?

For the rest of the day I had 3 more classes with Ashley. We talked sometimes but mostly we were silent for the whole period.

I'm now on my way home and Glens bragging how he got 10 hot girls numbers from the school. He is such an ass he always does this now. I think he is a little to obsessed with girls.

"So Spencer how was your first day?" My mom asked like she actually cares.

"Ok I guess but I still miss Katie a lot." I said.

"What did I say Spencer! You are not allowed to talk about that freak who turned you gay!" My mom shouted at me.

"You can't just turn someone gay mom you are or you aren't!" I shouted back at her.

"Well you weren't until you met her!" My mom shouted back at me.

"Maybe it's because I was hiding who I was and I was tired of hiding did you ever think of that huh!" I shouted.

"That's a lie you had tons of boyfriends before her!" My mom shouted.

"Yeah well they were all asses to me so I dumped every single one of them. Katie was never an ass and she cared for me mom. She was actually ok with me being in the closet mom she didn't try to make me come out to you but that changed when you walked in!" I shouted back at her.

"Go to your room once we get home I can't deal with this right now!" My mom shouted at me.

As soon as we got home a stomped up the stairs to my room and signed onto my MySpace. Oh I have one new friend request. Here's what it says: Ashley-Rebel-Girl would like to be your friend. I accept her and go check out her page. It's nice she has Pressure by Paramore as her song. I have a feeling she's going to be a great friend.

**A/N**** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter just let me know if I should keep writing it or if I should stop. Updates on Spashley Haunted and Once in a Lifetime are coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: Spencer's life was fun at her home in Ohio she had the perfect girlfriend and life. That's until her mom walked in and shipped her whole family to L.A. Will Spencer ever get over Katie and meet someone else or will she just stay miserable. Find out in Welcome to my Life.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Mr. Tom Lynch and The-N do sadly. If I did South of Nowhere would still be on and not cancelled.**

**Spencer's POV**

It's been 1 week since I started school at King High and it's actually not that bad. I still miss Katie but I think I'm starting to realize that life goes on. Ashley and I have become great friends and she has a half-sister named Kyla that she met after her dad died a year ago. She said it was tough at first than realized that it was probably his time to go. She told me about her ex Aiden Dennison and how she got pregnant her sophomore year but she lost it in a car accident. It's Friday yes! And I have nothing planned yet bummer.

Right now I'm walking in the hall to Algebra 2. I still don't know where half my classes are and I'm staring at the stupid map to find out where that class is when some jerk ran into me and made me fall. Of course all my books went flying as I fell.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." Aiden said to me politely.

"No it's my fault I was staring at this stupid map to find out where my math class is." I said.

"Hey are you new to King High I haven't seen you around at all?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah I've been going here for a week. I'm Spencer Carlin." I said.

"Nice to meet you Spencer. I'm Aiden Dennison." Aiden said.

Great its Ashley's ex damn it. Wait Ashley's walking this way towards us. As soon as Aiden saw Ashley he just ran off. Wow that was really weird.

"Hey Spence." Ashley said.

"Hey Ash." I said back.

"Why are you in the middle of the hall talking to jockstrap?" She asked me.

"He just kind of ran into me as I was walking to math class." I said.

"Of course he did. Hey do you want to just ditch math since you're what 15 minutes late Spence." Ashley asked.

"Sure why not. It's not like I'm missing anything right." I said.

We're heading towards the beach by Ashley's house. Yeah were probably going to be gone for the rest of the day don't you think. Well I think so.

Right now Ashley is getting her guitar out of the trunk of her Porsche. She sits down next to me and starts strumming. She starts playing Wasted by L.P. and sings it to.

_Don't waste it  
It's only here for today  
You don't own it  
So you can't just give it away  
Forever is half a moment away  
So don't waste it  
It's only here for today  
Everything is waiting here_

Don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind  
Won't let you get us down this time.  
You'll like what you see and take it from me  
You'll learn to see it over time.  
Get wasted on love, get wasted on life, get wasted on anything that's right.  
Get wasted, get wasted, get wasted, get wasted with me.

It seems empty  
I don't know what you expect  
If you don't give  
You're never going to get  
Forever is half a moment away  
So don't waste it  
It's only here for today  
Everything is waiting here

Don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind  
Won't let you get us down this time.  
You'll like what you see and take it from me  
You'll learn to see it over time.  
Get wasted on love, get wasted on life, get wasted on anything that's right.  
Get wasted, get wasted, get wasted, get wasted with me. 

"Ashley you have an amazing voice." I say to her after she sings it.

"No I don't your just saying that to be nice." Ashley said to me.

"Well I think it is amazing." I said to her trying to make her believe me.

"You really think I do Spence?" Ashley said.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"Thank you!" Ashley said.

I was shocked when she pulled me into a tight hug but I just relaxed after 5 seconds and returned the hug. I couldn't help but feel the spark when we hugged. That was strangely different.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Ashley asked me.

"Nothing yet why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well I'm throwing a party tonight and I was hoping you would like to come?" Ashley asked me.

"Sure that would be great." I said.

"Cool! So do you like California?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah I do now more than when I first moved here." I said.

"Hang on you never told me why you moved here." Ashley said.

"You never asked." I said.

"Well I'm asking now." Ashley said.

"Long story short my mom walked in on me and my girlfriend back in Ohio and flipped out and we moved here to LA." I said.

"Wait your gay?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No not at all." Ashley said she smiled wide when she said that. Ashley's ringtone just starts to blare pressure by paramore.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

"Hello?...Yes Kyla I'm coming to pick you up…I'm at the beach with Spencer….What no what the heck are you talking about…Why would you think that…Alright I'm on my way." Ashley said to Kyla on the phone.

"Spencer I have to go get Kyla at school. Want to come along?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah I would." I said.

"Alright let's get going." Ashley said.

"So Ash do you like paramore are something?" I asked.

"Yeah I don. Tell me you don't and you're out of this car." Ashley said.

"No I love them!" I said.

After that we listened to Paramore's Riot CD and picked up Kyla. Tonight is going to be very interesting.

**A/N**** Yeah 2 posts in one day lol. Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Welcome to my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** Happy Easter Everyone!**

**Summery: Spencer's life was fun at her home in Ohio she had the perfect girlfriend and life. That's until her mom walked in and shipped her whole family to L.A. Will Spencer ever get over Katie and meet someone else or will she just stay miserable. Find out in Welcome to my Life.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Mr. Tom Lynch and The-N do sadly. If I did South of Nowhere would still be on and not cancelled.**

**Spencer's POV still**

Ashley and I have been waiting for Kyla to get ready for the party. She is exactly like my brother just staring at herself in the mirror. I swear those to should go out. Ok that was very random.

"So what do you want to do while were waiting for Kyla to get her lazy ass out of the bathroom?" Ashley asked.

"We can play Rock Band 2?" I asked.

"Ok but I call singing!" Ashley said.

"Better you than me. I'll take the drums." I said.

We just started playing That's What You Get when Kyla came down the stairs completely ready finally.

"Ok I know you guys are obsessed with Paramore but this is pushing it." Kyla said.

"Shut up you so love them just admit it. Right Spencer." Ashley said.

"Yeah come on Kyla if you just listened to there music you would so love them!" Spencer said.

"Yeah that's never going to happen. Come on you guys have to help me get things ready for this party." Kyla said. "Remember Ashley you have to clean up this time!" Kyla shouted.

"There's no way in hell I' cleaning up! It was your idea!" Ashley shouted.

"Yeah but I had to clean up last time remember." Kyla said.

"Ash come on. I'll help you clean up tonight after the party." Spencer said.

"Ok Spence." Ashley said with a huge smile.

"So I invited the whole school I hope you don't mind." Kyla said.

"The whole school as in the cheer bitches and jockstraps are going to be here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah but don't worry if you and Spencer just want to stay in your room it'll be fine." Kyla said.

"No its fine Spencer and I will just try to avoid them if that's even possible." Ashley said.

"Sweet, Well I'll just go downstairs and get the beers out!" Kyla said.

After Kyla left Ashley and me finished That's What You Get and then started looking for cups for the drinks. I'm so not drinking tonight the last time I did I ended up passed out on the curb and my brother had to get me. He wasn't so thrilled that he had to come get me.

**1 Hour Later**

Well the whole school just got to Ashley's house and I didn't even know her house could fit this many people in it. Ashley is sitting in a chair on her balcony outside of her room talking to someone on her phone.

Ashley just got back inside when Welcome to my Life started playing.

"Oh we are so dancing I love this song!" Ashley said as she grabbed me and we started dancing to the song. Ashley started singing along to it.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Wow Ashley really has and amazing voice. If only she would believe me when I told her when she sang wasted.

__

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

"Well if it isn't the 2 lesbian poster children!" Madison said.

"Oh well if it isn't the cheer bitch herself. What do you want Madison?" Ashley asked.

"Well your sisters looking for you and she asked me to go find you." Madison.

"Well you found me! Now can you please just leave my room?" Ashley said.

"Fine I will but it doesn't mean I won't come back here with Kyla." Madison.

After Madison left Ashley and I started playing Rock Band 2 again. What can I say were obsessed with Rock Band. Ashley is still singing and I switched to the guitar. Kyla walked in half way through One Step Closer.

"Well you to stop playing Rock Band and come have a few shots with me?" Kyla asked.

"No way I am Kyla I promised myself I wouldn't drink after the last party we had." Ashley said.

"Yeah but that was only once it's not like I'm going to ditch you again and hang out with my friends." Kyla said.

"Yeah well I'm still not. I just want to stay sober tonight okay." Ashley said.

"Fine whatever I'm going to have shots with Madison than. See you later." Kyla said.

It was around 1 am when the party finally ended. Ashley and I went downstairs to find Kyla passed out on the couch. Well this is going to be fun trying to clean this up.

**A/N** **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery: Spencer's life was fun at her home in Ohio she had the perfect girlfriend and life. That's until her mom walked in and shipped her whole family to L.A. Will Spencer ever get over Katie and meet someone else or will she just stay miserable. Find out in Welcome to my Life.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Mr. Tom Lynch and The-N do sadly. If I did South of Nowhere would still be on and not cancelled.**

**Spencer's POV**

So since Kyla is passed out on the couch Ashley and I are starting to clean up the whole house. I think Ashley was right we should have made Kyla help us clean. But oh well she's asleep and Ash said that she gets pissed if someone wakes her up. Now were stuck with all the cleaning what a joy.

"Spencer do want to just finish this in the morning?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah, I am getting really tired anyways." I said.

"Yeah me too." Ashley said.

Ashley and I went to bed after that. We slept in Ashley's room.

**7:00 am**

Ok why do I feel something breathing down my neck? I look over to see Ashley has her arm around my waist.

Ok Spencer don't panic she probably just fell asleep like that.

_And you so like it._

What no I still love Katie.

_Stop lying to yourself you so like Ashley._

Maybe I do but I still love Katie.

_Maybe but you should so move on._

What if I'm not ready to move on huh?

_You are so ready. Come on you haven't talked to Katie in what a week?_

True but I still love her.

Ashley's stirring got me out of my thoughts.

"Morning!" Ashley said as she looked to see her arm around my waist. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm a bit of a cuddlier when I'm asleep." Ashley said.

"No it's fine I didn't even notice." I said.

"Ok well you want to go eat?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." I said.

Wow even when she wakes up she is still beautiful. Whoa stop that ok lets think of Katie. Remember you still love Katie. Ok thank goodness.

"…..Spencer did you even here what I said?" Ashley asked waving her hand in front of my face to get me out of my thoughts.

"Here what exactly?" I asked.

"I asked if you would like to go to this good café just a few blocks away from here." Ashley

"Yeah that would be great. Hang on what about Kyla?" I asked.

"I already asked her while you were staring blankly into space." Ashley said.

"Oh." I said.

30 min later after Kyla was done starring at herself in the mirror. Ok its official she so needs to meet my brother. We are sitting in Ashley's Porsche. I'm in the passenger seat, Ashley is driving, and Kyla is in the back.

"Ok no paramore you guys got it?" Kyla said.

"What was that Kyla? Turn on Paramore ok!" Ashley said.

She put in Riot! and switched it to Misery Business and blasted it. Of course Ashley and I started singing to it as it started.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

"You guys turn it down!" Kyla shouted.

"What was that turn it up! Well if you insist." Ashley said as she turned it up full blast. Ashley and I kept on singing to it until we got to the café that took the full length of the song to get there.__

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...

Whoa, Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

"I so hate you guys right now." Kyla said.

"Shut up Kyla you so love us!" Ashley said.

"No I don't." Kyla said.

"Oh yes you do. How about we listen to Kelly Clarkson when were done?" Ashley asked.

"I would so love you!" Kyla said.

"Ok then." I said.

After we were done eating as Ashley promised we listened to Kelly Clarkson's new song My Life Would Suck Without You and Kyla was the only one singing alone.

_How did we get here!_

_I used to know you so well_

_Yeah_

_How did we get here!_

My ringtone blared. That's the only ringtone I rarely here its my mom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Spencer where the hell are you!" my mom shouted in her phone._

"Calm down mom! I'm at Ashley's house." I said.

"_I don't want you hanging out with Ashley she's a bad influence." My mom said._

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with mom!" I shouted.

"_Yes I can I'm your mother and what I say goes!" My mom shouted._

"Whatever!" I said.

"_Don't you use that tone with me! I want you home right now!" My mom shouted._

"Fine I'm on my way!" I shouted as I shut my phone.

Ugh, I so hate my mom right now!

"Hey Ashley, do you think you can give me a ride back to my house?" I asked Ashley.

"Sure why not." Ashley said.

"Ok thank you." I said.

Wow I think I actually do like Ashley. Well I think I can move on now.

**A/N ****I hope you enjoyed the 4****th**** chapter. I'm going out of town for a few days and won't be posting the 5****th**** chapter until I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summery: Spencer's life was fun at her home in Ohio she had the perfect girlfriend and life. That's until her mom walked in and shipped her whole family to L.A. Will Spencer ever get over Katie and meet someone else or will she just stay miserable. Find out in Welcome to my Life.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Mr. Tom Lynch and The-N do sadly. If I did South of Nowhere would still be on and not cancelled.**

**Ashley's POV**

"Kyla can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Kyla my half-sister I've known for only a year.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Kyla asked.

"Well this is going to be hard to explain." I said.

"Well I'm all ears so shoot." Kyla said.

"Well you know that Spencer and I have known each other for a few weeks right?" I asked Kyla.

"Yeah and ever since then you guys won't stop listening to Paramore when I'm around you guys." Kyla said.

"Shut up you so love them but that's off the point." I said.

"Well what do you want to tell me?" Kyla asked.

"I'm starting to think that I want to be more than friends with Spencer." I said.

"Well have you talked to Spencer about it?" Kyla asked.

"Kyla I'm scared to tell Spencer how I feel about her." I said.

"Don't be scared Ashley. I'm sure she feels the same way about you." Kyla said.

"I know but what if she hasn't moved on after what happened between her and her ex Katie?" I asked.

"Just have faith Ashley." Kyla said.

"Okay." I said.

**Spencer's POV**

So it's been 3 weeks since I met Ashley and I keep on fighting the urge to just kiss her every time I see her. I know I shouldn't because I still love Katie but it's hard you know. I don't even know if Ashley feels the same way about me. I hope she does so it wouldn't be too hard.

_Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
_

My phone blares telling me I have a text from Ashley.

_Hey can you come over tonight? __Ashley-Rebel-Girl_

_Yeah just let me ask my mom. Spencer _Send.

"Hey mom can I go to Ashley's house tonight?" I asked my mom hoping that she would say yes.

"No I don't want you to hang out with Ashley." My mom said.

"What? Why?" I asked angry.

"She's a bad influence." My mom said.

"No she's not. She is fun and actually cares about me unlike you mom!" I shouted at her.

"I care about you Spencer! That's why I don't want you to be friends with her anymore!" My mom shouted back at me.

"Well you can't stop me! Your always at work and never home!" I shouted angrily back at her.

I didn't even blink before I felt a slap across my face. I felt the tears going down my face and I ran out the door ignoring my mom yelling at me to come back inside. Thank goodness I kept my brothers keys in my pocket after school today. I got into his car and sped off to Ashley's house.

"Hey Spencer!" Kyla said as I got to there house.

"Hi Kyla." I said back to her.

I think she noticed my face was red from crying but she ignored it and went back to whatever she was doing in the front yard. I knocked on there door and was greeted by a very happy looking Ashley. Her face turned to a frown when she saw a hand print on my face and my cheeks red from crying.

"Spencer who did that to you?" She asked concerned.

"Did what to me?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me I see the handprint on your face and it looks like you've been crying." Ashley said.

"I don't really want to talk about it Ash." I said.

"Okay but sometime you're going to have to tell me." Ashley said. "Do you want to come up to my room and listen to some music?" Ashley asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay." Ashley said.

We walked up to Ashley's room and I sat on her bed as she got her iPod out. It started playing The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high_

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,  
cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Somebody's you're going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

"I didn't know you listen to Miley Cyrus." I said shocked because I thought I was the only one in this city that did.

"Well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Ashley said.

"Apparently I thought I was the only one who listen's to her in LA." I said.

"Well you aren't the only one Spence." Ashley said.

**Ashley's POV**

I really want to tell Spencer how I feel but after seeing that hand print on her face that was probably made by her moms hand I chickened out. So I decided we would just listen to music for the rest of the night and maybe I'll tell her tomorrow at least. I really hope she feels the same way about me like I feel about her. Well I'll find out tomorrow.

**A/N ****I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of welcome to my life. I'm going to be going out of town again so until then I won't be updating until I get back. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summery: Spencer's life was fun at her home in Ohio she had the perfect girlfriend and life. That's until her mom walked in and shipped her whole family to L.A. Will Spencer ever get over Katie and meet someone else or will she just stay miserable. Find out in Welcome to my Life.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Mr. Tom Lynch and The-N do sadly. If I did South of Nowhere would still be on and not cancelled.**

**Ashley's POV**

_**Previously… **_

_I really want to tell Spencer how I feel but after seeing that hand print on her face that was probably made by her moms hand I chickened out. So I decided we would just listen to music for the rest of the night and maybe I'll tell her tomorrow at least. I really hope she feels the same way about me like I feel about her. Well I'll find out tomorrow._

I still haven't told Spencer how I feel about her and it has been 2 days since I promised myself I would. I guess Kyla was right I never do keep my promises.

"Ashley I swear you better be ready early tomorrow. I have a chemistry test and I don't want to be late for it." Kyla said to me.

"Ok who cares about school I know I don't." I said.

"Obviously I do." Kyla said.

"Wow you really need help." I said and Kyla hit me with her pillow. "What it's true no one enjoys school as much as you besides Clay." I said.

"So what if it think school is fun." Kyla said. "Besides don't you think its fun to?" Kyla asked.

"I only like it because Spencer is there duh." I said.

"Have you even told her how you feel about her yet?" Kyla asked.

"No not yet but I am planning on telling her soon." I said back.

"Well you better pick the right moment because you only have one and it could end either bad or good." Kyla said.

"I know okay." I said, "Well if you want me up early I better get to bed so I can actually get up tomorrow morning." I said.

"Wait its only 10:00." Kyla said.

"Yeah and if I go to bed any later I won't be able to wake up tomorrow." I said.

"That is so true well goodnight." Kyla said.

"Night." I said.

**Spencer's POV**

Ok its official I can't control my feelings for Ashley anymore. And I still love Katie but Ashley and I have been texting and calling each other more and more. Gosh why does this have to be so confusing? My mom still won't accept me for who I am and is still in denial. She keeps on asking me if I saw any hot guys and I say no but I did see some hot girls. Than she just freaks out and sends me to my room. I of course call Ashley and she just tells me she'll get over it end finally accept me for who I am and who I love. It's Sunday night and I'm watching TV with the Brady Bunch. **A/N Spencer's nick name for her family. **We are watching CSI and I swear my dad is trying to freak me out because we now live in a huge city where this stuff actually happens.

"Hey dad can I go up to my room now please?" I asked.

"Sure honey but are you sure you don't want to finish this episode?" My dad asks me.

"No its okay. It's getting late so I better get to bed so I'm not tired in the morning." I said.

"Ok well goodnight." My dad said.

"Night." I said.

**12:00 am**

Tick.

What the hell is that noise?

Tick.

There it is again.

I get out of bed and go to my window and look out to find Ashley staring up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see you." Ashley said.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

"No it couldn't. Can you come down here please?" Ashley latterly begged.

"Ok but if I get caught out this late it's your entire fault." I said.

"Yeah I know." Ashley said.

I laugh and head down the stairs. Walking out the door I see Ashley sitting by a tree.

"So what did you want to tell me in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"You might want to sit down for this one." Ashley said.

"Ok." I said really confused as I sat down next to her. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"It's hard for me to say actually." Ashley said.

"Come on I'm sure I can handle it Ash." I said.

**Ashley's POV**

Come on Ashley you can say it. Just say you like her and hope she feels the same way about you.

_But what if she doesn't?_

I'm sure she does.

_What do I do if she doesn't?  
_

Hope that you guys can still be friends.

"Ashley are you going to say anything or just stare blankly into space?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I am I'm just thinking how to say it." I said.

"Well please hurry because I don't want one of my parents coming out here and freak out on me because it is a school night." Spencer said.

"I know but it's just hard to say that's all. I don't want you to hate me." I said.

"You can tell me. I would never hate you, you know that." Spencer said.

Alright just say it. Spencer I like you. Yeah that shouldn't be too hard. Ok just take a breath and say it.

"Spencer I like you." I said.

"I like you too Ashley remember we're friends." Spencer said.

"No I like you like you like Katie." I said.

Spencer's face went into shock.

"Are you going to say anything?" I said.

"I don't know what to say Ash." Spencer said.

"Just say something please." I said.

"Ashley I really like you too." Spencer said.

"Really?" I said.

"Really." Spencer said.

I intertwined are fingers. Spencer just smiled.

"But I'm not sure I am ready to move on after Katie." Spencer said.

"I know but when you're ready I'll be right here with open arms." I said.

"Ok." Spencer said.

"Well I should get going I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said.

"Ok bye." Spencer said.

**Spencer's POV**

Wow that was a shocker. Even though I was hoping she felt the same way about me but it was still a shocker. I hope I can move on soon so I can be with Ash but it's hard you know. But yeah it's around 12:30 I should get to bed.

**A/N ****Sorry about the long wait my internet hasn't been working the passed few days and it took me awhile to get this on here.**


End file.
